Plastic wrap, cling film, shrink wrap, Saran wrap, cling wrap, food wrap, or pliofilm is a thin plastic film or food wrap typically used for sealing food items in containers and/or to wrap food. Likewise, aluminum foil is a type of food wrap used for sealing food items in containers. Food is wrapped in order to preserve it.
Food wrap is typically sold on rolls in box containers with a cutting edge. Dispensing food wrap from said box containers can be a clumsy process as food wrap can be difficult to handle. For instance, plastic wrap sticks to itself which means if it is inadvertently folded, it becomes difficult to straighten. This is particularly true when the plastic wrap is being cut. The cutting process causes the plastic wrap to rebound from the cut causing folds that bring sections of plastic wrap in contact with one another. These sections then stick together making the fold permanent unless corrected by the user. Often if the plastic wrap becomes too folded it is regrettably thrown away and a new piece must be used, thereby resulting in waste. Similar problems hold true for aluminum foil.
An additional problem arises when accessing, removing and replacing conventional box containers stored in drawers. This is especially true when handling food wherein an individual may have unclean hands from handling uncooked food and/or no free hands available to go digging for a box of food wrap and then to open the box to access the food wrap. In addition, conventional box containers have long serrated cutting blades that pose a risk to users especially when awkwardly trying to wrap a piece of food or container.
Therefore, a need exists for a food wrapping station that provides storage for food wrapping, such as plastic wrap and aluminum foil, a work surface for wrapping food and a dispenser and cutter that makes the food wrapping process easier and safer to accomplish.